


Need

by korynn



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Gen, le gasp, not really sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might say he doesn't need her, but she changed the rules.<br/>These are rules he'd rather not break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

It started off small.

She picked it up quick though, and he was, well, “grateful” could fit.

Giving him directions, rewards, he was honestly never prepared for someone who actually accepted the role, without expecting more.

She didn’t push, didn’t overstep, and never once did she abuse it. It was a system that worked for both of them.

Sitting next to her in the car, waiting for the command to get out, he’s antsy and tapping his foot against the plastic of the door, fingers tangled together in his lap. She’s sending out a text, he doesn’t have a good enough angle to catch the words, but he knows the screen by now. He’s waiting for her tic, the one where she tucks her hair behind her left ear and gives him a raised eyebrow.

Any  _second_  now.

Watching her slide her tongue over teeth and lips as she puts together sentences, he can almost see her taking it further. Asking him for more, rewarding him with pleasure when he’s progressed in a case, cleaned up the kitchen, bought groceries. Her mouth would look perfect-stopping his train of thought there, he knows that’s not how they work. Not right now. She doesn’t expect it, and he’s never going to ask.

Neither one of them are.

She took him to his favorite restaurant once just because he didn’t get a client upset, of course he noticed. He’s trying to do better, get more without needing direction. Even if he desires direction, hungers for a lead to follow. He wants to see how her brain works, and it’s helping his at the same time. 

The eyebrow given, he knows not to leap out like he used to, waiting until at least one of her feet is out her own door before stepping out himself, leaning against the car while she came around to gently brush a hand over his elbow, to tell him he did well with a smile. He can just imagine his rewards. He can’t wait.

After another couple hours arguing with detectives, he’s ready to go back home, and she’s quick to pull him out, herd him down to the car.

“You did well. Here’s a clue.”

She does this, gives him glimpses of things he didn’t catch, and he can accept that he’s not perfect when she rewards him like this.

The next day, he gets to spend it with his bees, a kettle of tea made for him when he slipped down to the kitchen, and he smiles to himself at the sticky note on top. “You solved it, good job! Enjoy. (:”

Her smiley face might make it seem normal, but to them, they know better.

He  _does_  need her.


End file.
